


Pleasent Surprises

by LateNightCringeAttacks



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Asami is soft for Aki, Frottage, M/M, but he can't say it out loud, coming home, mentions of anal sex, mentions of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateNightCringeAttacks/pseuds/LateNightCringeAttacks
Summary: Akihito has been out of the country for a work trip, and Asami just wants his kitten to be back home.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 34
Kudos: 329





	Pleasent Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all.  
> Hope you like it.

The passing street lights barely illuminated the interior of the limousine. The tinted windows put a barrier between the quiet inside of the car and the loud and boisterous night life outside. The city was wide awake at near midnight, young people in flashy outfits dominating the streets. Asami was sitting in the backseat alone, his head leaned back. Usually, Asami ignored the world outside when he was in the limo. He was busy taking calls, or going through reports with Kirishima, or simply resting his eyes. But now, his gaze strayed towards the party goers swarming Shinjuku. Young women dressed up in short skirts despite the cool November air and men in tight pants and low-cut shirts swaying from club to club in groups, longing to prolong the night, to stay in the thrilling influence of alcohol, to never let it end. 

_He would fit right in._

Unsurprisingly, his thoughts turned towards Akihito. He would easily get lost in the crowd, just another person seeking to let loose and have fun. But to Asami, he would always stand out, no matter where. Akihito was a shining, blinding beacon of light in the darkness, and Asami was like a moth drawn to him, bound to follow his every move and his every word. 

Asami snorted softly at himself. Who would have thought Asami Ryuichi, respected businessman and reigning lord of Tokyo’s underworld, would get all poetic about his lover after a few weeks of absence? Akihito would piss himself with laughter if he said any of this out loud. Or he would get embarrassed. Asami smirked. Yes, his kitten would very much get embarrassed, and he would blush deliciously if Asami showered him with compliments and cheesy lines. He just might try it out when his lover finally came home. 

Which would be tomorrow afternoon. 

Asami found himself almost excited in anticipation. Though he might be reluctant to admit it to anyone but himself, he... missed the little brat. Not just in the physical sense, as he expected, where his body craved the touch and heat and passion he found with Akihito, but just in general. 

He missed him when he got home to a silent and dark apartment. 

He missed him when there were no sneakers scattered carelessly at the genkan. 

He missed him when there was no dinner with a cheeky note in the fridge to remind him that a glass of whiskey did not constitute a healthy meal. 

He missed him when he went to sleep in an empty bed. 

He missed him when he received no random, short messages throughout the day that made Kirishima frown because they distracted Asami from work. 

Well, he did get some messages over the last four weeks. Though Akihito had been busy on his work trip and they were in different time zones operating on different schedules, they managed to squeeze in some texts and even one long, delightful phone call, but it only fueled Asami’s desire to have Akihito back home more. 

When the limo arrived at the basement parking lot of his apartment building, Asami stretched out as far as he could in the limited space of the backseat. Kirishima had been working him tirelessly the last few days, hopping from one meeting to another, pouring over reports and strategies and signing documents left and right. Of course, that was what Asami asked of him. He wanted to take a day or two off to reacquaint himself with his returning kitten. Oh, he was very much looking forward to this. He might even try to entice Akihito to venture into the safe room for a session or two. 

Asami grabbed his briefcase and stepped out. The guards outside the elevator bowed their heads respectfully. 

“Asami-sama, welcome home.” 

Asami nodded back and entered the elevator. On the ride up, he contemplated whether he should have a late dinner or not. He did not find himself motivated to fix himself anything, and Kirishima would undoubtably insist on getting him breakfast in the morning anyway. But Akihito would have told him not to neglect his stomach and forced a bowl of rice and stir-fry vegetables into his hands, all the while muttering under his breath about idiot crime lords who can’t be trusted to take care of themselves. 

Asami punched the entrance code into the keypad and opened the door.... 

...and stopped dead in his tracks. 

The light was turned on. 

Dirty sneakers were laying around messily at the genkan. 

Music was coming from the kitchen, alongside gentle humming. 

The door behind him slammed shut and shook Asami out of his stupor. The noise must have alerted Akihito to the fact that he wasn’t alone anymore as the humming stopped and a blonde head peeked from around the corner. 

“Asami! Welcome home!” Akihito stepped fully into the entrance and grinned. He must have been feeling proud of himself to have taken Asami Ryuichi, who possessed an extensive network of informants and minions at his beck and call, by surprise. Well, Asami would not begrudge him his accomplishment, but his kitten must have had help to pull this off. Kirishima, most probably. Asami had found the little smile his assistant had sported on and off throughout the day slightly suspicious, but he had attributed it to Kirishima’s workaholic tendencies and love for organized paper work. 

Asami took off his shoes, put his briefcase down and approached Akihito without taking his eyes off of him. The intense stare made Akihito blush lightly. 

“You’re home a day early, kitten.” 

“Yeah. Did I surprise you?” Akihito asked cheekily while he stepped closer, too, and put his hands on the lapel of his suit as Asami pulled him in by his hips. Asami hummed in confirmation and leaned down to claim his lover’s lips in a fierce kiss. Akihito opened up immediately and returned it with unrestrained passion. He seemed to have been suffering under their separation, too, if the hands clutching Asami’s jacket and the relieved, small moans escaping his throat were any indication. Asami relished in those and felt them ignite the fire in his blood. It has been too long since he had Akihito melt in his arms like this, too long since he had felt the heat of their bodies bleed together into an all-consuming inferno that made Asami feel alive like nothing else did. Nothing compared to this. 

Akihito wrestled his mouth away with reluctance and grasped for breath. Asami used the change of pace to attack Akihito’s neck, by far not sated in his hunger. His hands had moved on from his lover’s waist. One of them had buried itself in the soft, blond hair, while the other sneaked into the waistband of his boxers, squeezing and caressing the firm, yet supple ass. Asami could not wait to bury himself in it, to feel its’ tight and hot grip and to coax the most exquisite sounds from Akihito’s begging lips. 

“I’ve cooked us... dinner... Curry... with side dishes... your favorites,” Akihito pressed out in between heavy panting. 

Asami hummed against his lover’s jaw and bit it gently. “That’s very considerate of you, kitten, thank you. But there’s something I’d much rather eat.” 

“Asami...,” Akihito whined. “I put a lot of work into it.” 

Asami leaned in for another kiss and Akihito let himself be overwhelmed with the onslaught of sensations. It was truly intoxicating how he could affect his lover. 

When he pulled back, Akihito looked up at him, dazed eyes and glistening lips. “What...?” 

“Hang on tight,” Asami murmured against his ear, his lips caressing and teasing. He hoisted Akihito to his chest and felt his lover’s legs cross instinctively at the small of his back. He pressed Akihito against the wall, clothes all askew, and rolled his hips against Akihito’s. Gasps and heavy breaths filled the air, only interrupted by small groans and pleas for more and more. 

They weren’t doing more than rubbing their cocks against each other, through layers of clothes, no less, but Asami felt unbelievably turned on. After weeks of abstinence and separations, just the closeness to Akihito, feeling and breathing him in, was like an aphrodisiac. Asami kissed Akihito like a starving man, wanted to get closer and closer to his lover, to be inside him, to become one with him. Akihito was his, and was going to reclaim him. 

A nimble hand left its place at the nape of Asami’s head, where it had been clutching the dark hair, and made its path down. It fumbled at Asami’s belt and zipper, trying to get them to open. Asami moved Akihito’s struggling hand away and quickly opened his own pants and dragged Akihito’s boxers down his hips as far as he could. Their cocks were exposed now, and Asami took them both into his hand, squeezing and milking them unhurriedly. He understood his lover’s impatience, he felt it, too, but he also wanted to draw it out and revel in it. 

Akihito didn’t seem to share this notion. “Asami, you bastard.... come on, I need more...more....,” he panted, his hips thrusting up into Asami’s fist wantonly. 

Akihito was truly a sign to behold. Eyed lidded, cheeks flushed with lustful exertion and lips red and bruised. How could Asami be expected to hold back? How could anyone not be ensnared by this sincere, wild passion, resist the temptation to do anything for a single benevolent glance? Asami could not fathom such a person, just like Akihito could not fathom the power he was holding in his hand over Asami. 

Asami squeezed them tightly for a moment and savored the friction and pressure from his hand, the ecstatic moans that left his lovers parted lips unashamedly. His motions stayed slow and teasing, though. 

“More? What do you mean, Akihito? What do you want? Tell me,” Asami said, his lips only a hair’s breadth away from his lover’s. Asami’s breath was starting to get labored and his voice getting raw, even though he prided himself on excellent self-control and stamina. Only Akihito could get him this hot and bothered. 

Asami was sure. If his lover gained enough confidence in himself and in his bedroom skills to take the lead, he would be the death of him, and Asami would not mind one bit. 

“You know, you bastard...please...,” Akihito groaned. 

“Say it, Akihito. Tell me what you want. I want to know,” Asami encouraged him. He wanted him to spell it out, to say exactly what he wanted Asami to do and how he wanted him to do it. It was incredible how much it turned Asami on. 

“I wanna...I- I want you to- fuck me. Come on, Asami... fuck me,” Akihito said, his fingers curled into his lover’s broad shoulders and his thighs tightening around his hips. His cock felt smooth and hard in Asami’s palm, the tip glistening with pre-cum. He was more than ready to come. 

“You want me to fuck you? Oh, I will, kitten. I’m going to fuck you all night long to make up for all the time we spent apart. Do you want to know how I’m going to fuck you?” 

Akihito nodded, dazed by lust. He seemed to be in equal parts apprehensive and desperate to hear what Asami had in mind. 

“First, we are going to take a shower, and when you’re all relaxed from the warm water, I will open you up with my mouth. I will kiss and lick and fuck your ass with my tongue until you’re a moaning mess begging for my cock, loose and ready to be filled.” 

Akihito’s breath picked up noticeably and hips were unable to stay still. He always went wild with lust when Asami put his mouth and lips to work in that place. 

“Then, I am going to pick you up and throw you on the bed. You will kneel and suck my cock until it’s all nice and wet. Then you’re going to turn around, get on your knees and elbows, ass in the air, and beg me to fuck you hard and fast until you come screaming my name. I will come on your ass, mark you as mine. You would love that, wouldn’t you?” 

Akihito was whining and moaning, desperately grinding his cock against Asami’s big, leaking member. He was so, so close to coming, Asami could see. 

“But I will not be done with you. I will take you again, this time on your back, chest to chest, no free space between us. I will fuck you slowly, and gently, until you can’t take it anymore and you come from my cock alone. I will kiss you and bite you until there’s no inch of you untouched. I will come inside you, fill you up with my cum until you’re overflowing.” 

That was it. The moment Akihito had no choice but to come. Asami’s hand sped up its’ movement, now going fast and gripping firmly, both of them thrusting up into the tight fist. 

Delicious friction and wonderful pressure. 

Burning heat. 

Climbing heartbeats. 

Rising voices, broken words. 

Akihito came with a shout, a curse and a blessing blending into one, a blasphemous invocation to a god neither of them believed in. His muscles tightened and released, the tension bleeding out of his body. Asami followed a moment later, bathing in the feeling of ecstasy and absolute rightness. 

Asami released Akihito slowly while they recovered, but he still held onto Akihito’s hips and stayed close. His lover did not reject this intimacy, and lazily stroked Asami’s broad back, which was still clad in a suit. Though it was no longer immaculate, as Asami noticed. 

Looking down, he examined the stains that marred the white button-down shirt. Akihito’s gaze slowly followed his down and grimaced embarrassed. 

“Oh, uh...sorry ‘bout that.” 

Asami shrugged his shoulders and wiped his hand clean on the shirt with a smirk. “I don’t mind in the least, kitten.” 

Akihito pouted at the silly pet name, but let it slide and pulled up his boxers. Asami fixed his clothes, too, and leaned in for a last, teasing kiss. He pulled away to stear Akihito towards the kitchen. 

“Come on, kitten, I’m hungry. Let’s not get your hard work go to waste. You have to tell me all about your trip.” 

“As if you don’t already know. I bet you had someone tailing me and reporting all that boring stuff to you every day.” 

“Only the general gist, not the important parts. And I have enemies, kitten. Your safety is my top priority.” 

“Don’t call me that, bastard.” 

“No can do. You’re my cute, wild kitten, and I will address you as such.” 

“I’m not a pet, you asshole! I’m a human!” 

“I know, you’re the best kind of human.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing. Let’s eat, Akihito. We have a long night in front of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be euphoric with any comment I receive, so please don't be shy and leave a comment, even if it's just "HFSJFSJKKDKDKSDLKKLKK". I'll know what you mean.  
> Really, any kind of comment, tip or critique is very much wanted and appreciated.


End file.
